Many businesses and other facilities, such as banks, stores, airports, etc., make use of security systems. Among such systems are video-based systems, in which a sensing device, like a video camera, obtains and records images within its sensory field. For example, a video camera will provide a video record of whatever is within the field-of-view of its tens. Such video images may be monitored by a human operator and/or reviewed later by a human operator. Recent progress has allowed such video images to be monitored also by an automated system, improving detection rates and saving human labor.
One common issue facing designers of such security systems is the tradeoff between the area of coverage for a particular sensor and the actual effectiveness of said sensor. Take, for example, a security system utilizing video cameras to monitor a single level of a parking structure. On one extreme, a limited number of wide-angle cameras may be placed strategically around the structure to provide complete coverage of the area. This is a simple and cost-effective means to monitor a large area of interest. However, the drawback is potentially poor video resolution and an inadequate level of detail when observing activities in the scene. On the other extreme, a large number of narrow-angle cameras may be used to provide a greater level of detail of activities within the scene. The drawbacks to this solution are a greater operating cost to install and maintain the increased number of video cameras as well as an increased complexity for manual operators to maintain situational awareness over the entire scene.